Naruto y Boruto
by Nahi pau
Summary: Naruto no sabe que hacer con boruto puesto que se han quejado mucho y siente que una mano dura le hace falt


Familia Uzumaky

Despues de la UNOS Días Que Paso el accidente de los Exámenes, seguia TODO, Pero: No obstante Naruto tenia Muchas Ocupaciones Siendo Hokage pensando Una y otra vez Lo Que Dijo Boruto "papá yo solo quiero que me prestes atención" normal, puesto m Que habia Muchas Quejas de parte de su hijo, no se ha ido un Clases Y Cuando va sí Queda dormido o esta en Otro salón jugando videojuegos, no ha Llegado a la hora en su Casa Y Si no Fuera de otra le Hace Travesuras una SUS Profesores, Casi un Naruto pequeño.

Estába en su oficina ya todos se habían ido pero le Faltaba poco para Terminar, Suspiro y DIJO:

-Valla mini-yo de la ONU, me acuerdo Que ESO Hacia Cuando Era Chico, Me Pregunto ¿Qué Puedo Hacer ?, yo me acuerdo Que Hacia ESO Porque queria pero ya le Atención que Explicado Que Tengo Mucho Que Hacer

De Repente Shikamaru Entra a su oficina con Hinata con tremendo susto ONU

-¿Qué les pasa ?, ¿paso algo y los Niños ?, Es Muy Tarde

Hinata: Boruto no esta, lo Trate de buscar y no lo encuentro

-tranquila, encontrare una ESE chamaco con el Modo Sabio ... ya lo Encontré

Hinata: Dime donde esta to go POR EL

-sabes Hinata vete con tu padre de seguro Alli this Himawari, yo me encargare de ENCONTRAR Boruto

Hinata: Pero Naruto tu estas duro Trabajando, es mejor que me Haga carga de ESTO Solo Dime donde esta

-Soy su padre de fin de cuentas ya terminare y quiero Hablar Con Boruto, y no te preocupes yo recogeré las

Hinata: bien this

Cuando Sale de la habitación ¿, Naruto ESTABA viendo por la ventana pensativo, Shikamaru lo ve y se about-Naruto Quieres Hablar?

-es que ..., no se que HACER, POR EL iré Pero no se que decirle

-ya veo, pues veras Boruto esta en esa Edad de querer Atención y anda celoso Porque andas Aquí no digo Que ESTO mar malo Pero se Esta Pasando de la ralla, lo digo por Lo Que ha Hecho

-y tu que harias?

-pues Ser ONU Padre (llendo a la puerta y los antes de Que se valla decirle), padre TODO Guian una Los Hijos Por el camino bueno y: Por ello Nosotros TENEMOS La Responsabilidad de disciplinarlos, amarlos y decirle Que es bueno y Que No (Alli cerro la puerta)

Ya veo, yo no tengo mucha Experiencia Boruto Pero liebre lo Posible Para Ser buen padre AUNQUE ESO me duela, Ahora Te Voy A ENCONTRAR

Mientras Tanto, Boruto ESTABA por los trenes, ESTABA Sentado jugando un videojuego de la ONU, he aquí pensando Que Shikada le DIJO "Y Si le das Tiempo, tu padre this Ocupado Manteniendo this ciudad, no hay decretos Que Eres Un poco injusto"

-tu por lo Menos Tienes Que padre no ONU Anda con this obsesión (DIJO al viento ya Que no habia nadie), se acostó Y DIJO no me preocupa nada al fin de cuentas mi padre Dębe de estar ¿Muy Ocupado para preocuparse y mi madre sin se preocupara Porque creo que me ollo y disque me encerré en mi cuarto

-así ..., nadie vendrá un buscarte

Boruto se quedo petrificado, retrocedió UNOS Pasos

-Boruto !, es Mejor Que Ni Lo intentes, ya en Vamos a casa, Alli Podemos platicar seriamente (con voz autoritaria)

-Papa, ¿que haces ... Aqui?

-Vengo Por un malcriado y es Mejor Que ya nos vallamos Antes que me enoje Más Contigo AHORA!

Boruto obedeció, ya Que No Queria enojarlo mas, se were caminando Para Que le quitara Un poco de enojo Pero su rostro se Veía pensativo y serio, ESTABA Convencido de la ONU Que poco de mano dura no le caería mal ya Que Do Comportamiento No Fue uno de Los Buenos. Naruto seguia pensando en Ello Pero Boruto Penso "¿De que vamos a platicar ?, ¿Le Habra Pasado Algo en la oficina?" se paro y De Repente le vino ONU temblor Como Que algo le iba a suceder y Penso "sin el no lo haria, es imposible, el Nunca Me Daría", Alli Naruto se Acerco Y DIJO-Boruto, es mejor para ti Que no te atrases.

Boruto y naruto ya Estaban cerca, Pero aun Ellos Estaban pensando, Cuando Naruto abrió La Puerta, le ordeño Que se Fuera un su despacho sentadito Y Que no intentara nada, lo hiso sin chistar. Se sento y Sentia El Tiempo Pasar lento, LUEGO de tanta espera llego a Naruto

-Y dime Boruto, ¿Tu Sabes EL Porque estas aqui?

No, viejo, ya centavo, Me Estas Matando de tanto suspenso

-suspiro-mira en Boruto Muchas Veces Te He DICHO Que no te metieras en Problemas con baño millas de Palabras y en los muchas Veces lo HEMOS platicado y que me ha DICHO ...

-QUE Ya No Me metere en Problemas

-Y te lo Cubierto (Se acerca un Boruto sentándose en su escritorio ¿Las Manos Cruzadas)

\- ...

-eso Pense, mira Boruto Como No lo entiendes un Palabras de Creo Que Vas A Comprender Mejor con otra forma ..., bajate los pantalones Ahora

Boruto ESTABA Sudando, no lo podia Creer

-Levántate y bajate los pantalones ya ...

Comenzo a temblar, Cuando se levanto, le comenzo un Decir súplicas:

papá No, no me das nalgadas, me portare busque lo juro papa

-Eso debiste Pensar DE UN Principio, ¿No te parece?

-Papa, no, no quiero

-Y sigues desobedeciendo, (le baja los pantalones y bóxer, pone una silla Una Lado de su Escritorio y miembro En un pestañar de ojos lo pone En sus rodillas), Esto Me duele mas a mí qué a ti Pero Debes Comprender Que Hacer Todo Lo Que tiene Hecho te Llevara una Consecuencias malas, plas, plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas

-ya papá, auch, ayy, papá duele,

-Dime ¿que tiene de Hecho Para Que Estes Así?

\- ..

-Creo Que aun no lo has comprendido, buenoo .., plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas, ¿Me lo Vas A Decir?

-haaa, ya no Papa por favor ya no se

-Boruto, te estoy preguntando Y no me respondes

-ahhaaay, por Dormir en clllassseee, por irme de pin .. TTTAAA, por juuugaaarr en Lugar de hacceeerr mal obliggaaacciiones, ya papá, ya no aguanto

-¿Qué mas?

Por, papa duele, por hacerles travesuras a, haaay, mis Profesores, por ningún lleeegaar a la horaaa un caassssaaa

-plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas plas, te falto Decir por preocupar a tu mama y preocuparme un mi, somos Tus Padres y Te Queremos y TODO ESTO lo hago Por Tu Bien Con La Intención Que Seas un buen hombre Al Día de Mañana, levántate Y ve al rincón, y no te Sobes Que Si no comenzamos de cero

Se espero 10 Minutos una cola Boruto se tranquilizara, el Queria consolarlo, pues le dejo las nalgas muy rojas casi rojo vivo, Pero tenia Que comportarse firme y autoritario, le ordeño Que se apoyara en su Escritorio, le quito SUS pantalones y bóxer y le Dijo:

-Ya lo confesaste Pero Para Darte ONU Recordatorio Unas Mas Para Que en verdad no lo hagas y lo pienses Tres Veces Antes de Hacer Una babosada, ESTO te dolerá poco mas de la ONU

\- (solo se oía cinturón des) Ya No Me debido ...

-slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap

-YAAA !, DUELEEE, NO TAN DURO

Poco -Aguanta Un Mas slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap

De Cuando lo vio llorar con La Cara Destruida paro el castigo, SE SENTO en el sillón Que Tiene en su despacho y lo Sento En sus piernas abrasándolo

-ya hijito, this in verdad me dolio mas a mi Que a ti, Por Que Crees Que Nunca Te He castigado

-Duelee, duele Mucho

-ya ya ya, campeón from mañana seré mejor padre ya te lo demostré ahorita Pero desde mañana Vamos a change Las cosas, prometo Que Pasare Mas Tiempo con ustedes

-lo dados en haaay ..., duele

-jijijiji ..., Si Boruto

-no tenias Que demostrármelo Así

-Boruto sabes bien Que eso no se Hace, lo liebre Muchas Veces si sigues con OEN Comportamientos para mi no Es Fácil Pero eres mi hijo y te guiare Por el camino bueno, Ahora un dormir Tengo Que ir por las chicas

-NO quelo despegarme de ti aun

Naruto le sonrió y le DIJO ya ya, te Llevare un cuarto ma, mañana discutiremos de ti castigo

-heee !, Pero No te basta con Dejarme con el trasero rojo

-Boruto !, deja de Decir disparates ya dormir

Le Puso su pijama y lo Acosto boca abajo, El Niño se durmió en santiamén

Ya ESTABA en camino a la Casa de Su suegro recogerlas Pará, Hinata ESTABA aun despierta con Himawari dormida Entre SUS brazos, pensando "naruto y Boruto que estan Haciendo, ya se tardo Naruto, SUPONGO Que ha Pasado algo malo, Pero en solitario puedo Confiar Y . ..., ¿Naruto?) - ¿Dónde esta Boruto ?, ¿Esta bien?

-si Hinata, lo Deje en la casa, seguramente esta bien dormido

-¿Dónde ESTABA?

-en los Trenes viejos, Donde no hay nadie del heno

\- (suspiro) Qué Bueno Que esta bien, LUEGO Veré con el ..

-es Mejor Que ni lo intentes, (sonrojo), platicamos y puedo Confiar Que No Hará nada malo, bueno En Tiempo ONU

-¿Que Paso?

-Pues digamos Que Un poco de mano dura

\- (Sorprendida) Naruto, ma Nunca ...

-Lo sí pero ya no sabia Que Hacer, platicabamos de Sus travesuras y El me decia "ya no lo hare", Hacia una Que otra LUEGO Pero ya los muchas Hacia

-Entiendo, no querias Armar Una torre párr Que El destruya la

-Exacto, me siento muy culpable Pero se que hice lo correcto

-Claro Que Si, Que Bueno Que le pusiste ONU Alto

-Le Dije que me dolia mas a mi Que a el de Todas Formas de soja su padre y lo quiero mucho

-si, then this dormidito, El Pobre de seguro se cayo de un sueño

-Bueno Hinata, ya vamonos, Vamos a descansar (Acariciando un Himawari en los brazos de Hinata)

-Yo me la llevo, vamos

-'-'-

A la mañana siguiente, Boruto se Despertó, Y Cuando se Queria agente de mudanzas le DOLIA cañón, se levanto Como Pudo y se vio en el espejo, aun tenia las nalgas Todas rojas, se vistió y se Puso ropa holgada, en Pocos Minutos Hinata grito " ya esta el Desayuno, una esquina", bajo, se dirigia al comedor, Cuando llego vio un su padre Sentado leyendo Y Su Madre ESTABA sirviendo:

-Vamos Boruto, se enfriara

Días -a Aires (Decia desganado y con voz silenciosa de la ONU poco)

-¿Cómo dormiste?

... (le HABRA DICHO, creo que si) busque

-Siéntate Boruto

Naruto: ¿Como te sientes?

Boruto: ... (sonrojado)

Naruto: Ya Que estas aqui, Tu Castigo Será por mes ONU de no salir, Vas a estudiar Todos Los Días, Y Lo Sabré Porque los viernes te hare examen de la ONU, si veo Que No estudiaste pues ya sabes que te pasara, te confiscare EL celular y videojuegos y le ayudaras a tu madre con tareas del hogar

-Pero papá Eso Es muy injusto

Naruto: No lo creo Eso Es Lo justo, ja, casi se me olvida, es Mejor Que ni te acomodes

-Tengo elección realizada, me duele Mucho

Naruto: Boruto!

\- (se quedo quieto con timidez) portofino papa

Naruto: CUANDO terminemos de desayunar, vamos a Tener Entrenamiento de castigo Así Que tienes TODO mes ONU Ocupado

-seré ONU ninja, obvio Que Tengo Que entrenar

-si, que bueno Que Estas Entendiendo


End file.
